Data is a valuable resource for an enterprise. Typically, data received and generated by an enterprise is stored in a data lake maintained by the enterprise. A data lake is typically considered to be a functionally centralized data storage system for unstructured and structured data. However, there are relatively few, if any, industry standards, tools, or technologies that can assist in quantifying the actual value of data in real-time.